


Please Don't Notice Me

by BambiDoe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, top frank i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiDoe/pseuds/BambiDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank comes home early and gets a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the original draft of this story and posted it on my blog over a year ago and I just recently remembered it was on there so I fixed it up a little. Im not a huge fan of reading/writing smut fics so this might be the closest thing I'm gonna post on here.

When I come home, Gerard isn’t anywhere to be found. The lights are off in both the living room and the kitchen. That’s odd. He’s usually scurrying around, trying to keep himself busy for more than a few minutes at a time. He’s always been that way. Constantly moving. Never stopping for anything. My first thought is that he went to bed early. But then I remember it’s only eight-thirty. He never goes to bed before midnight unless he’s ill or jet lagged. I decide to go check on him, just to make sure he’s okay.

The door creaks a little as I open it. I freeze for a moment.

Stay quiet, Frank. Don’t wake him up.

It’s too dark to see very well. The only light in the room is the faint glow of the streetlight outside shining through the window. Fortunately, I’ve lived here long enough to know my way around the room without having to look.

I tiptoe towards the bed, silently, hoping there’s nothing on the floor for me to step on. So far, so good.

Wait.

I freeze again and listen. Gerard is making little grunts and gasping noises.

He’s definitely not asleep. What do I do now? I don’t think he has noticed me yet. Maybe it’s not too late to turn around and go back to the living room. I’ll pretend I was in the other room the entire time and I never saw anyth—

Gerard moans.

Fuck. I know I should probably leave but I’m too afraid of catching his attention. I crouch down on the floor next to the bed. It’s not exactly an ideal hiding spot. All he would have to do is look over or get up. But, at least I’m not hovering over him.

 

His moans are getting louder and more unrestrained. I decide to stay. It’s a little bit creepy, to put it lightly, but I don’t have much of a choice. Either I stay here and watch and then act like I was never here or, run the risk of waking him up and making him think I frequently sneak up on him and watch him masturbate.

He arches his back a little. I can feel my pulse speed up.

One of my feet is getting pins and needles from crouching down in such an odd position for so long. I carefully shift around until I’m kneeling on my knees. This feels a little bit better. Suddenly, Gerard gets quiet. I hold my breath.

Could I squeeze under the bed and hide under there? Or is my head too big?

“Hello?” He calls out. He sounds out of breath. “Frank?”

Maybe if I pretend I’m not here, he’ll think it was only his imagination. I shut my eyes as if not seeing him will keep him from seeing me.

“Frank. I know you’re in here. I’m not deaf. I heard you come in. And besides, you left the fuckin’ door open.”

Shit. Closing the door didn’t even cross my mind. My plan was to come in, check on him, and the come right back out.

“Come here.”

I stand up and crawl up onto the bed, embarrassed that I’ve been caught but a little relieved that I don’t have to stay hidden anymore. I’m not really sure what to do now so, I lie on my back under the sheets. Gerard scoots over until he’s right up against me with his head resting on my chest and his arms around my middle. I’m not used to him being this cuddly. It’s unusual. I’m not complaining, though. I reach over and play with his hair. He sighs. I can tell he’s still hard and I mentally wonder if he’s wanting me to do anything about it or if he’s planning on taking care of it himself.

“Frank?” Gerard asks, lifting his head up off of my chest.

“Hm?”  
“Why were you hiding? Why didn’t you just come in?”

Probably because most people wouldn’t actually want someone to join them.

“I don’t know. I came home and you weren’t in the living room or anything so I thought maybe you went to bed because you were sick or something. But when I…” I start to explain.

I’m interrupted by Gerard nibbling gently on my earlobe.

“You know if I didn’t want you here I would have stopped and told you to leave, right? I wanted you to watch.”

God, he’s such a piece of shit. I love him for it.

“Just hurry up and get me off.” He demands.

I crawl to the other end of the bed and plant little kisses on his hipbones and thighs.

“Frank!” He whines. “Stop teasing.”

I laugh. This is gonna be a fun night.


End file.
